The Amiable Isabella
by cakefaced
Summary: 9 years after BD, E&B are law students on the East Coast. An old maritime court case leads to a bit of 19th century piracy role play. Canon lemons, party planning Alice, fabulous costumes, and SO MUCH SMUT. Happy Halloween!


AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This is set nine years after the end of BD, Nessie has stopped growing and is living happily with Jacob on the Reservation. The Cullens dropped out of the Fork's public eye and relocated to start a new cycle, at Nessie's urging that she wanted some independence, and to make a life on the reservation, where her age and identity would be protected by the tribe. While Jacob and Nessie are having their honeymoon period, Bella and Edward finally have an opportunity, for the first time, to live by themselves as a married couple for awhile, the way Emmet and Rosalie often do. Carlisle and Esme, and Rosalie and Emmet have relocated to Alaska to be near to Denali clan. Meanwhile, Edward and Bella moved East for three years to go to law school together, Bella having done her first round of undergrad in Washington.

They are still living as Bella and Edward Cullen, but at 28, Bella is beginning to plan how she will fall off the map, as wardrobing and blaming great skin can only go so far with perpetually teenage bodies. After graduation, Edward and Bella will move on but leave their names behind them and fall off the map, keeping in contact only with their friends and family in the loop.

Bella and Edward are in their second year of law school. Jasper and Alice went along, Alice refusing to be parted from Bella, and having watched "Legally Blond" a few too many times. The four live together in a house near campus.

This story is on the same trajectory as "That Teenage Feeling", and both were beta'd by the incomparable Wolfasaurus. She's magic!

See my profile for costume reference links!

THE AMIABLE ISABELLA

It was the first semester of their second year of law school at Tarshal University, and Edward was feeling smug as he and Bella sat next t each other in their Admiralty law class. Their registration in the course had come after a slight bit of bickering and a rather large bit of indulgence. Bella wanted to take the course because maritime and admiralty law involved _pirates_ every so often, and that was quite enough to convince her that this was an essential course. Edward was somewhat less charmed by the notion, having a long enough memory to have some rather vivid memories of days when maritime law regularly changed the world, and usually with a keen eye towards bad politics, greed, and war. In most of his academic endeavors, Edward strove to avoid American history whenever possible, finding it difficult to keep himself from becoming political and upset when modern scholars looked through a necessarily imperfect lens at times and events that were still vivid in his mind.

Tonight, however, the syllabus called for a discussion of a particular 1821 U.S. Supreme Court Case, the Amiable Isabella. Edward had teased her relentlessly with jokes about plundering and prize law all week, and even the professor had called on Bella first, joking that she hoped Bella would be "amiable" to presenting the facts of the case. The whole class groaned, although bad law school humor wasn't exactly new to these parts, and Bella soldiered on with an impressively straight -faced recitation of the case facts; a ship sailing under Spanish colors was seized by a Captain from the American South, and this case was brought to determine proper ownership of the "Amiable Isabella" and her cargo. The case hinged on the "General Law of Prize", a formal version of "finders keepers" mashed up with "to the victors go the spoils", wherein maritime property forcibly taken in armed conflict was the rightful possession of the victor.

After class, where Bella's cold, dead cheeks kept trying to blush, the pair found themselves cozied up in the library at one of the long oak tables, reading together under the light of a small green glass desk lamp. Despite Bella's best efforts to carry forward with her next assignment, Edward couldn't let go of teasing her a little more, and she was so charmed by his more recent efforts at light heartedness that she couldn't resist.

"Well, considering how much conflict it took to secure you as my wife, I'd say the Law of Prize applies here, sweetheart. Even the old French courts would have to agree; you are mine. Forever."

"But Prize applies to armed conflict. You never picked up a weapon!"

Edward grinned and snapped his teeth twice, making Bella giggle and earning them a harsh "shhhh!" from a frazzled 1L two tables over. "And you never took me from anyone. I was yours from the start!"

"I think your father might have something to say about that," Edward retorted, not bothering to hide his grin.

Before the teasing could go any further (which would have inevitably forced Bella to grace Edward with another little chat about the fine line between gentlemanly chivalry and treating wives as property), a tiny shadow crossed over the warm glow of the library table lamp. Alice stood with her little fists balled up on her hips and a prim pout on her elfin face. "I've been looking for you two everywhere! Why can't you do this at home? The lighting here is awful; you look all washed out."

Edward rolled his eyes while Bella muttered something about an "authentic academic experience", and Alice huffed until she was finished. Sliding into an empty chair, Alice leaned forward conspiratorially. "Well, if it's authenticity you want, I'm here on official SBA business." It was no surprise that Alice had been elected the social chair of the Student Bar Association at Tarshal Law School, and the Halloween party would be the first major event under her regime. The school had budgeted a scant $5,000 for the event, which Alice planned to cheerfully ignore and subsidize with that week's stock market premonitions.

"To try and save these drunk nerds from themselves, I'm mandating costumes themed by court cases. That should cut down the number of sexy mice, rabbits, kittens, witches, and barmaids at least a little."

She paused for a moment, flipping through her mental rolodex of case law for prospectively scandalous costumes.

"Although, someone's bound to make a couple's costume of the fox and saucy intruder from Pierson v. Post, and there's certainly no shortage of naughty nurse opportunities."

Alice sighed and shook her head, her delicate coif never moving a centimeter. "You can't win 'em all. It's still brilliant!"

Edward looked bored already, so Bella tried to cut to the chase. "Sounds like you have it all under control, Alice. If there's nothing you need. . . "

"A venue, silly!" Alice nearly squealed, earning another hiss from their sleep-deprived neighbor two tables down. "The usuals won't do, it needs to be case-themed! I already tried to book the municipal courthouse, but they refused. Ridiculous security paranoia."

Shockingly, Edward perked up. "I might have something, but let's talk later. Bella and I need to finish up here; we've got dinner plans in an hour."

Bella stifled a grin. Edward was trying harder than ever to fit in with the humans, doing his best to give her the most human experience possible for the last plausible years of her human life before they fell off the grid and reinvented themselves. At 28, Bella still looked 18, and she knew that after graduation she would have to leave her birth date- and her name- behind while they started over somewhere. Alice was a wardrobing genius and had helped mature Bella's look, but people were starting to comment about her impossibly fresh skin, and Edward was pushing the edge of plausibility, though his square jaw and general misanthropy helped some. Despite softening up under the loving care of his wife and daughter, he was still himself, and even his increased tolerance for humanity still came across as misanthropic on a good day.

Edward was nothing but indulgent with Bella, though, and now took pleasure in making inside jokes about dinner reservations and early bedtimes in front of their colleagues, before throwing her in one of his ridiculous cars (Edward maintained that spoiled trust fund law students could drive Lamborghinis without shame) and whisking her off to a state park or preserve to wrestle their dinner before heading home to wrestle each other.

The weeks passed and Bella didn't give much thought to the impending Halloween party, save to muse with relief that Alice wasn't asking for a lick of help from her. Finally, she hesitatingly brought up the subject of a costume to Alice, only to be assured that it was all taken care of. Bella immediately began to protest, but Edward interjected and assured her that he was in on the plan. Confident that the sweet husband who taught her how to sniff for cotton t-shirts and comfy jeans all those years ago would never betray her militantly casual fashion ethos, Bella let it go.

The school was buzzing with excitement about the party. There had been vocal reluctance about the theme at first from the usual suspects with their hearts set on sexy costumes, but Alice quickly took it in hand by providing tips and suggestions. She had won the hearts of half the women in the school easily; she was effortlessly glamorous, inexhaustibly perky, and effortlessly competent in her classes without ever gunning for attention or competing for grades. The fact that she was hopelessly devoted to her husband and had seized the excuse to don a giant ring for their role as a married couple made her safe and lovable even to the most ruthless in the law school social caste. In no time at all, the party theme had garnered serious momentum, and people were scouring their books for the weirdest case law costumes they could come up with.

The day of the party rolled around, and although Alice was gone most of the day making final preparations and chirping orders at her SBA minions, Bella was under strict orders to submit to Alice's makeover ministrations for a solid two hours before the event.

After surviving Alice Attacks\ before prom and her wedding, and more importantly, reaping the benefits of Edward's appreciation of said attacks, Bella resolved to be a good sport this time. Edward was obviously in on the plan, and it was so sweet to see him excited about a law school party that Bella didn't want to spoil anyone's fun.

Until she saw the costume. More importantly, what went on before the costume. It was a corset, but the most elaborate deathtrap of a corset Bella had ever seen, historical movies included. It took rather a lot of cajoling and reminding that her ribs and lungs were literally superhuman before she submitted to Alice's demands and allowed herself to be laced up (and down, and in; there were buckles and strings everywhere in the damned contraption). Bella took a look in the mirror and was immediately torn between horror and pride.

Much like her first glance in the mirror after the change, Bella felt that she was starting at a model, and was stunned by her own beauty. But then came the realization that she was in a bombshell corset that gave even her new, improved vampire curves a serious boost. Literally. Her breasts were lifted and nestled together rather a lot closer to her collarbone than they had been mere minutes before, and a headband with bunny ears would have rendered her a Halloween slut to beat the best of them.

Before she could so much as open her mouth to complain, however, Alice had flounced over to present the dress, scoffing that Bella would even imagine that the corset itself was the costume. Bella calmed instantly. There was rather a lot more satin that her usual taste permitted, but it was undeniably beautiful, and really rather modest, considering the occasion. Alice had procured a replica 1918 evening gown, she proudly announced, in cornflower blue. It boasted an empire waistline and a rather modest neckline, exposing vast expanses of shoulder and collar, but coyly concealing the cleavage that Alice had worked so hard to prepare. Delicately gathered puff sleeves, beginning off the shoulder, and elaborate monochromatic brocade on the bodice and border of the skirt gave the dress a regal air that emphasized, rather than contradicted the sweet modesty of the gown. Bella was given long, feminine ivory satin gloves and sweet brocade slippers with a surprisingly solid sole, and then ushered into a chair for the rest of the makeover.

Bella went to her usual happy place while Alice teased and curled and pinned and powdered, thinking about Edward's reaction and trying to figure out what he would be dressed as. For the matter, Bella still couldn't figure out what she was supposed to be dressed as, and Alice was keeping infuriatingly quiet about it, giggling a bit every time Bella pressed for more information. The best she could get was a smug assurance that the costume theme wasn't going to end at clothing, after which Alice burst into a fit of lascivious giggles and refused to say any more.

When Bella was finally coiffed and powdered and pinched to perfection, she looked like a porcelain doll, pale skin, caramel eyes, a pile of shiny auburn ringlets, and of course, the mysterious dress. It was nearly time to leave, and Alice shoved the final touches, a satin drawstring clutch bag and a balsam wood carved fan into her hands before pushing her down the stairs.

Even her vampire balance and grace couldn't stop Bella from stumbling with disorientation when she saw Edward, standing stock still at the base of stairs with wide, hungry eyes.

Edward was dressed as a ship's captain, that much was clear, but the uniform was vaguely Southern and certainly period; deep blue with gold epaulets, and even a sword scabbard (and likely a sword as well, considering Alice had designed the costume). For a man wearing so many ruffles, Edward looked shockingly handsome, masculine, and authoritative. Alice had even added expertly dyed to match hair extensions to give him the traditional side curl and military ponytail low at the base of his neck. His posture, usually so anachronistic in a t-shirt and jeans, made him look inarguably authentic and even more commanding. Bella had never had a soft spot for men in uniform before; having a police chief for a Dad is a surefire preventative tactic, but Edward in epaulets was apparently a game changer.

Edward seemed equally pleased with Bella's appearance, if his sharp intake of breath and the wild, animalistic hunger in his eyes was any indication. He clenched his jaw and swallowed, hard, before remembering his manners and taking a step closer.

"If I may present myself, Madam," Edward recited evenly with a deep southern accent and careful enunciation, holding her gaze, encouraging her to play along.

"Captain R. Quarles of Norfolk Virginia, at your service."

Bella bit her lip to keep from laughing, having finally pieced together his costume. Edward was dressed as the privateer who captured and pillaged the Amiable Isabella.

Bella briefly contemplated putting on a false Spanish accent for the cause, presuming that she was the Amiable Isabella, which had been sailing under Spanish colors at her time of capture, but tossed the idea out the window. Edward might be good at everything he attempted, and Bella's new abilities might be sending her in that direction, but she drew the line at fake accents.

Edward bowed deep and low, then held out a bare hand to receive Bella's gloved one. Bella did her best to be graceful a she gingerly lifted, then dropped her hand into his, which he held up like a prize for inspection before dropping a swift kiss on the bend of her wrist.

Their moment was broken as Alice barreled down the stairs insisting that they were late, and ushered them out the doors, Jasper on their heels. Alice was dressed as a slutty fox, complete with exposed bustier and delicate fox ears pinned amid her tight back curls, and Jasper was the Saucy Interloper of Pierson v. Post, complete with plaid hunting jacket and antique rifle. At Bella's raised eyebrow, Alice just shrugged. "Well, someone was bound to do it. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. And do it better!"

Bella knew that the venue was a rented boat, and had assumed that Alice had chartered one of the party yachts the area was overflowing with. As they pulled up, however, it was clear that Alice was physically incapable of working within expectations. It was, simply put, a pirate ship. It looked _old_, but a closer look revealed the false weathering process and immaculate maintenance of a refurbished luxury boat. It had a battered antique Spanish flag at half mast, and the script on the side informed boarders that this was none other than the Amiable Isabella, complete with a masthead maiden that, to Bella's horror, was her spitting image. Alice gave her a warning glance just as Bella's gaze landed on her painted wooden doppelganger, and she was quickly ushered onto the boat.

The rest of the evening passed in a flurry; Bella pressed herself to be more social than ever as part of her farewell year to her ostensibly human life. She would have hated this party in high school, but here, with her husband at her side and her best friend as social coordinator, she felt a belonging and camaraderie that had previously escaped, or at least, disinterested her.

True to law school form, her peers were all too drunk to notice the masthead or even the name of the ship, and the night passed pleasantly enough watching their colleagues get smashed, sporadically shouting praise for Alice's genius party planning. Even Jasper felt more comfortable than he otherwise might have in such close quarters with so many humans; the toxic levels of alcohol in each of them made them repugnant and stale to his palate, and he was able to focus instead on keeping the mood pleasant and giving his wife the fairytale evening she demanded, and deserved, complete with holding the hair of more than one fellow law student who needed to heave overboard as they sailed in a wide circle under the stars before docking after midnight to send everyone home on a charted bus.

When Bella began preparing to leave the ship, Edward caught her by the arm and asked her to check in with Alice. "I think there's one last thing she needed your help with, sweetheart." Bella trotted off to find Alice, eager to get home and spend the night with Edward, figuring out how to get her out of the corset in all the best ways.

It was more than a little surprise, then, that Bella received the news that the task was to allow Alice to blindfold her, tie her to a chair in the furnished Captain's Quarters below deck, and wait there while Alice and Jasper made a run for it.

Over the years, Bella had quickly learned that Alice felt a distinct lack of necessity for the boundaries of privacy that so many held sacred. Bella supposed that seeing the future of everyone you ever cared to think about had a certain effect on the mysteries of life and personal boundaries in general. Nevertheless, Bella still bristled a bit when Alice attempted to facilitate her sex life, although she had to admit that it always worked out smashingly well. Bella occasionally wondered if she ever would have broken Edward's libido and gotten him to ravish her again if it hadn't been for the lingerie Alice sent along. That was the very lingerie that lead to her daughter, and that fact alone got Alice a free pass for all sorts of meddling.

Not to mention that there was no way she was going to turn down the opportunity for a little captain-kidnap role play beneath the deck of a pirate ship.

It wasn't long before Bella was in place, her wrists bound together behind her and fastened to a straight-backed, hard wooden chair. Each individual item in the room was painstakingly period, though none of it seemed to be consistently faithful to one period in particular. Nevertheless, the ambiance was well set, and it was more than enough to bring even shy Bella to a head space where she could sink into a role. She often felt silly role playing with Edward, no matter how much she wanted to fulfill a particular fantasy, but Edward's unwavering, solemn commitment to whatever dirty role he was playing was always a tremendous help. Tonight easily took the cake for the most elaborate scene, even surpassing the night she pretended to be human, sleeping in her childhood bedroom the night before Charlie's wedding. That had involved props, to be sure, but tonight involved a _pirate__ship_.

Bella sat patiently while listening to the goings on above deck. She heard Jasper pulling Alice off of the boat as she continued whisper-shouting sex advice and salacious remarks, and Jasper's low chuckle. She heard the boat's engine start and felt the ship cut through the mellow waves, heading to where the water was choppy and deep. Bella listened and smelled carefully; Edward was the only other person on the ship; she had almost forgotten that he knew how to sail, and immediately wished she could watch him steering such a powerful boat. She heard him cut the engine, and heard also the unraveling of an anchor rope, and very faintly, the quiet thud of the anchor, muted by the water and sand.

Finally, Bella heard the firm slap of Edward's period boots, with their leather soles and multiple ankle buttons, as he slowly made his way down the stairs. She could hear him lighting the kerosene hurricane lamps she had passed earlier, and became restless in her bonds, knowing that Edward was so close.

As Bella sat bound to the hard backed wooden chair in the captain's quarters, waiting for the games to begin, she finally understood all the corny romance novel schlock; her bosom was literally heaving with her ragged breaths; the corset was pushing them up and out, and her girls were making a frantic bid for freedom with every inhale.

Thank goodness she didn't _need_ to breathe, strictly speaking, and organ compression damage wasn't a concern. _How__the__hell__did__humans__ever__wear__these?_ Bella was startled by Edward's chuckle; she hadn't even realized the shield was down, though it was more often than not these days, as her control grew, and opening herself to Edward became second nature.

She began to close her mind off; leave something to the imagination, in her thoughts at least, since her costume was certainly failing in that regard.

Edward took another step closer, now standing close behind her, and brought his gloved hands to rest on the tops of her shoulders, on either side of her neck. "Shield down, please. I won't be asking for permission tonight."

Bella choked on her breath; it was a continual challenge to get Edward to ease up on checking in constantly; he usually pressed for verbal consent instead of relying on her unshielded thoughts alone. The thick leather fingers of his gloves were warmer than her skin, and he briefly circled her neck with his fingers and pressed firmly enough to prevent intake of breath, demonstrating just how easily her neck fit between his hands. Edward then spread his fingers and slid his open palms down her collarbone so his fingertips could slide under the fabric of her dress, touching the bare skin there down to the very tops of her nipples before coming against the hard top of the corset.

"Hmm, very nice."

Bella began struggling under his touch, wriggling under the bonds while taking great care not to actually break them, and stamping her booted feet.

The blindfold was less helpful than for a human, but it heightened the experience anyway. She was still acutely aware of every smell and sound in the room, and the blindfold helped establish a mood of submission and restraint.

"What is your name?" cme Edward's harsh, heavily accented command. If he wanted her to be afraid, then she could certainly be afraid.

Bella whimpered and swallowed hard, before whispering "Isabella, Captain. My name is Isabella."

Edward chuckled dryly. There was a tone of menace, and this new, harsh side of Edward was making Bella frantic and desperate.

"What a coincidence. You know, this ship is named the Amiable Isabella. Perhaps you could be our masthead. You _are_ an Isabella, after all."

Edward took a ragged breath.

"But the real question is, are you amiable?"

Bella was frozen with uncertainty; she didn't know the script.

"I do so love an agreeable girl, though subduing a fiery spirit has its own merits, of course."

She knew if she hesitated for too long, he would read her thoughts and break scene to instruct her, so she took a wild guess and strained against her bonds, stamping her delicate slippers hard against the floor. "Untie me, you savage! I am a lady! An innocent! You will not find me agreeable to your lascivious plans, you scoundrel! I will bite your tongue if it comes near me!"

Bella wasn't one for dramatics, but she wanted to give as good as she was getting, and Stern Edward's harsh southern accent was very, very good.

Edward's gloved hands stilled their motions on her breasts, and he leaned down to nibble and suck her earlobe before whispering harshly, "Tonight, you are exactly, and only, what I want you to be. You will be compliant, and I will see to it. The more you resist, the more you will have to fear. I will teach you obedience, Isabella, and you will be a dedicated student."

Edward squeezed her jaw in his gloved hand, and kneeled down at her side to plant a firm, closed mouth kiss on her lips, pausing to nibble her lower lip gently before delivering a light slap to her cheek with his leather gloved fingertips.

Bella heard and felt Edward rise to stand before her as he caressed her lips with the leather, getting progressively rougher until he was effectively prying her mouth open and working the thick, leather-clad index finger of his right hand into her mouth, then pinching her mouth closed around it with his thumb and middle finger. His finger rotated around in her mouth, caressing her tongue, and she bit down, hard.

Edward chuckled darkly and bent at the waist until he was face to face with his darling wife, bound and blindfolded and feisty. "Your teeth will only tickle me, darling, and I will take what I want regardless. However, if you please me, you will be rewarded. Now. Please me, sweet girl."

The southern drawl was just too much, and Bella began obediently suckling the leather gloved finger wiggling in her mouth. Edward's fingers were naturally long and tapered, and with the added thickness of the captain's gloves, it was easy enough to treat his finger like a cock and suckle and nibble with enthusiasm, bobbing her head up and down as much as his grip on her jaw permitted. Edward cursed under his breath and began thrusting his finger into her mouth with real vigor.

Bella heard Edward unbutton and fold back the front of his military trousers, extracting his solid cock and bringing it to her mouth. He released his grip on her jaw and extracted his finger, moving his hand down to her throat.

Edward smeared his pre-come on her lips and then held the tip of his cock against the perfect pout of her mouth.

"Take me in, darling, service my cock with your sweet mouth, and convince me that you are an obedient girl after all. "

Bella complied at once, leaning forward as much as she could to take him as deeply as her range of motion would allow.

Edward stilled her movement by tightening the pressure on the front of her throat, and growled out. "That's not nearly enough, you prude. I'll just have to teach you, insolent little girl"

With that, he slipped his right hand behind her head and drew her harshly down over his cock until her nose was pressed against his pelvic bone. Edward released his left hand from around the base of his cock and pulled off the glove using his teeth. He gently slapped Bella's face with the glove before tucking it into his coat pocket and sliding his hand beneath the neckline of her dress, tracing the top of her stay with his fingertips before roughly plunging his hand beneath the boning of the corset to roughly squeeze her right breast and pull it partially out of the corset so the nipple was exposed.

"My sweet girl, I am going to use your mouth to take my pleasure. It may be violent, and you will welcome me. You will do everything in your earthly talents to please me. Your cunt is next, and if I am unsatisfied with your mouth, I will be forced to release my aggression there. I will have your obedience, girl, just as I will have my pleasure."

Edward was fucking her mouth in earnest now and mauling her tits like a wild animal. Bella met each buck of his hips with a fervent suck, and it wasn't long before he came with a shout and a growl, releasing down her throat and letting go of his grip on her hair as she dutifully licked his cock clean.

Edward stroked her hair and idly rubbed the tops of her tits while she laved his cock until it was clean, and released it from her mouth with a soft pop.

"My darling girl, do I have your compliance now?" His voice was low and thick. Bella bobbed her head earnestly, and a light tap of his gloved right hand against her cheek brought her to attention. "Yes sir, captain. I will obey. I will please you."

"Very good, sweet girl. I knew if I forced you to suck my cock with enough roughness I could soften you up a bit for me. Now it's time for a bit of that sweet cunt."

Edward moved behind her and unbound her wrists with a quick pull against the rope, then scooped Bella up from the chair, bridal style.

Edward walked with Isabella to the plush velvet captain's chair behind a large oak desk in the center of the room. Edward settled himself with Bella on his lap, hoisting her skirts up her thighs and stroking her legs up to her hips. He discovered garters and stocking, but no underwear to encumber his access.

Edward took his time exploring and fondling Bella through and beneath her dress, cooing sweet praise in her ear and kissing along her jaw.

Finally, Edward could no longer contain himself, and adjusted Bella so that her back was pressed against him, and her thighs straddled his. He gruffly pushed her forward and lifted her arms, guiding her hands to clutch the edge of the heavy oak desk. With one arm wrapped around her chest-his heavy, still gloved hand roughly squeezing her tits- Edward held her to him, nearly doubled over and clutching the desk. With his other, ungloved hand, Edward lifted her skirts again and hastily prepared Bella's already wet pussy, rubbing her throbbing clit and dipping a finger inside to confirm that she was wet and aching for him.

"Now, Isabella, what do good girls say?" Edward drawled as he lined up his cock against her wet entrance.

"Please! Sir, please!"

"That's my good girl, Isabella," Edward growled gruffly and he guided his cock into her waiting cunt, lifting her hips to tilt her to better receive him. The pair let out a simultaneous sigh when Edward was buried to the hilt in Bella, and then he let loose, fucking Bella ruthlessly while she gripped the desk for balance. Her breasts bounced as Edward mauled her tits and pulled them free of the corset to roughly grope her as he pounded into her cunt, his thighs and hips slamming against her ass as he drilled her from behind.

It didn't take long for Bella to come, first once and then again shortly after. Edward wasn't far behind, but wanted to save his release for the final round. When Bella's breathing had slowed and her thoughts had calmed from a jumbled, frantic mess of need to a sated contentment, Edward carefully extracted himself and pulled Bella back securely into his lap.

He pressed his face into her hair while he muttered things that were entirely out of character for the scene, but couldn't be held in. He couldn't believe that she was indulging this fantasy, but then again, he absolutely could, because Bella demonstrated time and again that she would fulfill every fantasy, and that she had two of her own for every fantasy of his.

Edward lifted Bella, still holding her pressed tightly to his own body, and walked her to an open space near the stairs, beneath a pair of shackles dangling from a beam overhead. Cooing for her compliance, Edward gently secured both of her wrists into the iron shackles and kissed her tenderly on the mouth. He began the slow task of undressing her, finally resorting to using his teeth to tear the dress away from her body. He took particular pleasure in tearing the corset in two, ripping it away from her body with two sure pulls. He planted kisses all over her body, along with the occasional bite on her breasts and ass. He finally drew himself flush with her body and squeezed her ass hard while plunging his tongue into her mouth.

Edward crouched down to line his cock up with her pussy, before driving it up and swiftly lifting her off her feet. Edward fucked her with a raw ferocity, her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms above her head, her blindfold still on, and her tits bouncing.

Edward squeezed her hips with all of his strength as he stilled her and shot his come into her convulsing pussy. His grip would have shattered human bones, and Bella still relished being able to take everything he could give her.

Edward was still holding her in midair, impaled on his cock, as he kissed and sucked and laved her breasts while muttering a long series of oaths and amazements.

With a quick tug, Bella broke the shackles apart from the beam, and used her delicate fingers to pry the iron off of her wrists, pinching the cold metal into dust. Once her wrists were unencumbered, she wrapped one arm around Edward's shoulders and ran her free hand through his mop of hair, nuzzling his cheek while she did so and cooing tender little things in his ear.

Bella always knew she had done well when Edward was incoherent after sex; she had literally fucked him senseless.

Thy stayed like that until Edward came around and began using complete, proper sentences to tell her what an amazing fuck that had been, and it wasn't much longer before his newly returned good sense alerted him to the ongoing presence of his cock, still buried inside of his wife.


End file.
